Finally
by Soldier of Light
Summary: Ketakutan Eunhyuk dalam hal melakukan 'itu'. Apa yang seharusnya Donghae lakukan agar Eunhyuk mau melakukannya? My first NC. Special for LittleLiappe. RnR please chingudeul?


**Finally**

Cast : Donghae, Eunhyuk, Other

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Desclaimer : All Super Junior milik SM Entertainment. Fict ini murni milik Saya.

Warning : Lemon gagal, NC 17 atau NC 21? *tentukan sendiri*, gaje, alur kecepatan, my first NC, typo.

* * *

><p><strong> This fic special for LittleLiappe..^^<strong>

**Happy reading all..^^**

.

.

.

Keringat mengucur di kening Eunhyuk saat itu. berkali – kali juga ia menyeka keringat yang mengucur dengan derasnya. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa Eunhyuk sampai berkeringat seperti itu. Apakah dia habis lari maroton? Tidak. Apakah habis selesai olaraga? Tidak juga. Hanya satu alasanya, yaitu karena sedang menonton video yadong.

"Ahhhh…" Eunhyuk menahan desahannya seraya memasukkan tanganya ke dalam boxer. Dengan pelan ia pijit juniornya.

"Gawat… aku sudah tidak tahan." Katanya seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan tidak lupa mematikan laptopnya yang di pakai untuk menonton video yadong, kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Setiap kali Eunhyuk menonton video tersebut beginilah akibatnya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia melepaskan semua hasratnya yang terpendam itu di kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya.

"Ssssshhhhh…ahh…." Desah Eunhyuk nikmat.

Tangan kanannya mengocok juniornya dengan ritme yang teratur. Sesekali ia memilin nipplenya dengan tangan kirinya. Perbuatannya itu, membuatnya merem melek merasakan betapa nikmatnya sensasi yang ia rasakan. Mulutnya terus-terusan mendesah nikmat. Untung suara shower dapat meredam desahannya, bila tidak dapat di pastikan suara desahan kenikmatannya itu akan terdengar sampai ke luar.

"Uhhh….ahhhhh…ahhhhnnnnn…." desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir ranum Eunhyuk kala ia mempercepat kocokannya pada juniornya.

"Ssssshhhh…see-dikitthhh la-ggiihhh…" erangnya saat ia merasakan juniornya berkedut-kedut menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan mencapai klimaks. Langsung saja ia menambah kecepatan kocokannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, cairan putih kental pun keluar dari juniornya dengan sangat deras. "Aagggghhhhhhh…" eluh Eunhyuk saat ia sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Eunhyuk masih menikmati saat-saat kenikmatannya itu. sampai pada akhirnya ia melanjutkan dengan mandi kembang tujuh rupa *plakk* maksud saya mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari permainan singlenya itu.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk baru keluar dari kamar mandi saat Donghae memasuki kamarnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Eunhyuk terkejut. Karena saat ini, ia hanya memakai boxer. Dan yang pastinya dapat memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang serta abs yang lumayan terbentuk itu. Di tambah lagi boxernya hanya 20cm diatas lutut, dapat menampakkan betapa mulus paha putihnya itu.

Tentu saja hal itu merupakan pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan buat Donghae, apalagi dengan melihat itu 'adik'nya yang di bawah langsung bangun dengan sendirinya. Dengan susah payah Donghae menelan salivanya.

Mendapati Donghae sedang menatapinya dengan pandangan lapar, buru-buru Eunhyuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk yang sejak tadi hanya ia kalungkan di lehernya.

Ya, Donghae memang namjachingunya. Tapi sampai detik ini, ia dan Donghae tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'. Yang mereka lakukan hanya sekedar French kiss. Untuk selebihnya, Eunhyuk selalu menolaknya.

"Ya! Hae! Apa yang kau lihat?" ujar Eunhyuk menyadarkan Donghae dari pikiran-pikiran yadongnya.

"Hehehe… tadi sih niatnya mau memanggil mu untuk makan malam chagi.." kata Donghae seraya tersenyum penuh arti. "Tapi, aku rasa bermain-main sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?" lanjutnya.

Kemudian ia menutup pintu kamar Eunhyuk dan menguncinya. Lalu ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Eunhyuk yang terlihat gelabakan akibat ulah Donghae yang menurutnya menakutkan itu.

"A-apa maksudmu Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk meyakinkan.

"Kau pasti tahu maksu ku chagi…" jawan Donghae dengan nada seduktif.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk mundur sedikit demi sedikit. Sampai akhirnya, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi karena ada tembok yang menghalanginya. Untuk saat itu, Eunhyuk ingin sekali mengutuk tembok itu karena menghalangi jalannya untuk kabur dari ancaman bahaya yang datang mendekat. Tapi tidak untuk Donghae, ia malah sangat amat berterima kasih pada tembok tersebut, sebab tembok itu membantunya dalam menutup jalan untuk Eunhyuk kabur.

'Hahaha… dapat kau Hyukkie.." batin Donghae gembira.

'Damn.. Tembok sialan.' Batin Eunhyuk kesal.

Langsung saja Donghae mengunci Eunhyuk di antara kedua tangannya. Membuat Eunhyuk tidak dapat kabur kemana-mana lagi.

"Hae.. bukankah kita harus makan malam… Tueki hyung dan yang lainnya pasti sedang menunggu kita.." ucap Eunhyuk tegang. Berharap dengan begitu, Donghae akan menghentikan aksinya.

"Tidak usah perdulikan mereka. Aku yakin mereka pasti mengerti…" bisik Donghae tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Dan hal itu membuatnya merasa geli.

"Ta-taphh…." Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya sudah terkunci oleh bibir Donghae. Dengan sedikit kasar, Donghae melumat bibir Eunhyuk.

"Mmmppphhhhh…" Berkali-kali Eunhyuk memberontak, tapi kuncian tangan Donghae pada kedua tangannya, tidak mampu untuknya melepaskan lumatan Donghae.

Lumatan demi lumatan Donghae lakukan dengan maksud agar Eunhyuk terbawa dalam permainannya kali ini. Eunhyuk masih saja menutup mulutnya rapat, ia harus bertahan.

Merasa Eunhyuk tidak membuka mulutnya, akhirnya Donghae menggigit bibir Eunhyuk, "Arrgghhh…."

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Eunhyuk kesakitan dan akhirnya Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja Donghae memasukkan lidahnya ke ruang hangat milik kekasihnya itu. ruang hangat yang dapat membuatnya candu. Rasa manis begitu ia masukkan lidahnya ke dalam ruang hangat itupun menyebar di mulutnya.

Lidah Donghae terus-terusan bermain di goa hangat Eunhyuk. Menjelajahi setiap inci ruangan hangat itu dengan lidahnya. Menekan lidah Eunhyuk agar tidak bergerak kemana-mana.

Tiba-tiba Donghae merasa Eunhyuk membalas lumatannya. Menyadari hal itu, Donghae pun tersenyum. Ya, sepertinya Eunhyuk sudah terbuai dengan permainan Donghae saat itu. Dengan kasar Eunhyuk membalas lumatan pada bibir Donghae.

Tangan Eunhyukpun kini sudah melingkar di leher Donghae, dengan begitu Dongahe dapat dengan mudah melakukan lebih pada Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba tangan Donghae menjalar ke dada bidang Eunhyuk. Mengelus-elusnya untuk mencari sesuatu yang menonjol disana. Setelah menemukannya, tangannya memilin nipple Eunhyuk, sesekali ia cubit nipple Eunhyuk membuat sang empunya menggeliat nikmat.

"Nggghhhh…." Erang Eunhyuk tertahan.

Donghae pun melepaskan pautannya karena merasa Eunhyuk mulai kehabisan nafas.. Nafasnya terengah-engah, begitupun dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hah..hahhh..hahh…." nafas keduanya sedikit terengah. Donghae dapat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah entah karena malu atau kehabisan nafas, yang jelas hal itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata Donghae.

Donghae memulai lagi aksinya dengan menciumi setia jengkal wajah Eunhyuk. Dari mulai kening, pipi, mata, hidung, bibir. Kemudian sampai pada bagian leher jenjang Eunhyuk.

Di kecup, hisap, kulum, dan sesekali di gigit kecil leher jenjang nan putih milik Eunhyuk itu. Membuat banyak tanda merah di leher putih itu. Eunhyuk berkali-kali mendesah nikmat gara-gara perbuatan Donghae. Saking nikmatnya, Eunhyuk meremas rambut hitam Donghae namun tampaknya Donghae sama sekali tidak menghiraukan remasan pada rambutnya itu.

"Ahhhhh….aaahhnnn…uuuhhhh…hhhaeee…aaahhhh….."

Tangan Donghae pun tidak tinggal diam, dengan perlahan menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Eunhyuk. Sampai pada akhirnya, Donghae memasukkan tangannya ke dalam boxer Eunhyuk. Sedikit memijat sesuatu yang mengeras di dalam sana.

Menyadari bahwa tangan Donghae sudah masuk ke dalam boxernya, Eunhyukpun tersentak kaget. Kemudian ia mendorong Donghae dengan sedikit keras, membuat Donghae melepaskan ciuman di lehernya dan tangan Donghaepun terlepas dari dalam boxernya.

"Cukup Hae…" kata Eunhyuk tersengal-sengal.

"Wae chagi?" tanya Donghae heran. Sedikit kesal juga sih, karena kegiatannya di hentikan.

"A-aku lapar.. ya aku lapar Hae. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sekarang." Ujar Eunhyuk. Setelah itu ia bergegas menuju lemari untuk mencari kaos dan memakainya. Kemudian ia buru-buru keluar kamar meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam juga 'adik' kecilnya yang masih tegang.

"Sssshhh….aarrrgghhh…." ujar Donghae frustasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyusul Eunhyuk menuju ruang makan.

Beginilah pada akhirnya bila Donghae menginginkan melakukan 'itu' dengan kekasihnya. Selalu saja Donghae harus melepaskan hasratnya sendirian di kamar mandi atau di biarkannya 'adik' kecilnya itu walaupun harus menahan rasa perih.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk melakukan ini semua karena ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Memang ia sering menonton video yadong, tapi ia tetap takut jika ia melakukan itu pasti rasanya akan sakit. Itulah alasan Eunhyuk mengapa ia menolak melakukan 'itu'.

.

.

.

Hari ini semua member Super Junior tidak mempunyai jadwal. Jadi seharian mereka habiskan hanya utuk bersantai di dorm. Saat ini semuanya sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Terlihat Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa seraya memakan buah strobery dengan Kyuhyun yang tiduran di pangkuannya seraya memainkan PSPnya.

"Kau beneran tidak ingin stroberi ini Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memainkan PSPnya.

"Ani, hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat karena asik dengan permainannya.

"Emm.. ya sudah kalau begitu." Ujar Sungmin kemudian melanjutkan memakan stroberynya. Tangannya pun mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan pasangan Yewook sedang asik suap-suapan dengan mesaranya.

"Ayo Wookie.. aaaaa…" ujar Yesung seraya menyodorkan potongan-potongan buah ke hadapan Ryeowook.

Ryeowookpun tidak menolaknya, dengan senang hati ia menyambut suapan itu.

"Bagaimana chagi? Enak kan?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat, "Iya hyung, enak baanggettt~~" jawab Ryeowook senang. Melihat wajah Ryeowook yang imut seperti itu membuat Yesung ingin sekali memakannya tapi tidak mungkin kan dia menyerang Ryeowook sekarang.

"Sekarang gantian. Aku yang menyuapi mu, hyung." Kata Ryeowook mengambil potongan buah dengan garpunya kemudian menyuapi Yesung.

Begitulah aksi couple satu itu, begitu romantis. Dan hal itu membuat sang Cinderella kita memasang wajah kesalnya. Mungkin karena sang Cinderella iri pangerannya saat ini sedang berada di cina.

"Huuuueeeee….. Hannie kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku?" ujar Heechul depresi.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tidak di perdulikan oleh yang lainnya. Buktinya kedua couple yang sedang asik itu sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh teriakkan depresi seorang Cinderella itu.

Shindong dan Leeteuk sedang asik menonton televisi. Begitupun dengan Donghae yang ikut asik menonton. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, seperti biasa sedang asik dengan video yadongnya di kamar.

Jangan tanyakan dimana keberadaan seorang Choi Siwon. Karena dia lagi bersama author. *plakk*

Menyadari salah satu dongsaengnya tidak berada di ruang tengah, sang leaderpun akhirnya bertanya. "Kemana Hyukkie, Hae? Kenapa dia tidak berkumpul bersama kita disini?" tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae yang sedang asik menonton.

"Sepertinya di kamar, hyung." Jawab Donghae santai.

"Kalau begitu biar ku panggil dia untuk kesini." ujar Leeteuk seraya bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi ke kamar Eunhyuk untuk memanggilnya.

"Ah hyung. Tidak usah. Biarkan aku saja yang memanggilnya kesini." Kata Donghae, menawarkan diri agar dia saja yang memanggil Eunhyuk.

"Oh, baiklah."

Donghae langsung berdiri dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah kemudian berlalu menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Donghae langsung membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang tidak terkunci.

"Chagiya~" panggilnya."Hyukkie, aku masuk ya…"

Donghae langsung masuk kedalam kamar Eunhyuk, tapi ia tidak mendapati sosok kekasihnya itu. Donghae mengamati seluruh ruangan itu, sampai ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam kamar mandi. "SSShhhhh….aaahhhh….ssshhhaaahhhh…."

"Kau di dalam, Hyukkie?" seru Donghae memastikan. Donghae menajamkan pendengarannya dengan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu kamar mandi.

"Ahhh….aahhhnnn…mmmpphhhhh….."

'Ah, inikan suara Hyukkie.." batin Donghae.

Ia semakin menajamkan pendengarannya memastikan suara desahan yang erotis itu adalah milik kekasihnya.

"Ahhh…eenngghhh..aahhhhnnn…"

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, dan yang pastinya dengan mendengar suara-suara erotis seperti itu membuat Donghae menjadi tegang. Dan dapat dipastikan suara yang begitu menggoda adalah milik kekasihnya. Langsung saja Donghae membuka pintu kamar mandi itu yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

.

.

.

"SSShhhhh….aaahhhh….ssshhhaaahhhh…." desah Eunhyuk nikmat seraya mengocok juniornya dengan cepat.

Beginilah kebiasaan Eunhyuk sehabis menonton video yadong itu. Bukannya ia melepaskan hasratnya dengan Donghae yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya, malahan ia melepaskan hasratnya sendirian.

Hanya satu alasannya, yaitu takut. Helloo… seorang Eunhyuk yang bisa di bilang prince of yadong takut melakukan hal 'itu'? itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tapi apa boleh buat, Eunhyuk memang merasa belum siap untuk 'dimasuki'. *halah*

"Ahhh….aahhhnnn…mmmpphhhhh….." desahan Eunhyuk semakin nikmat saat ia merasakan akan mencapai puncaknya. Ia pun mempercepat tempo kocokannya.

Brakk.

Tapi, belum saja Eunhyuk mencapai puncaknya. Eunhyuk menyadari ada yang membuka pintu kamar mandi. Sontak ia menghentikan kocokannya pada juniornya yang tegak itu.

Eunhyuk terkejut saat mendapati ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat kasar. "H-hae…" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu!" ujar Eunhyuk. Terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya karena penampilannya saat ini.

Tubuh yang tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun kini terpampang jelas di hadapan Donghae. Tubuh yang selama ini ada dalam mimpinya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku dengan desahan-desahanmu yang menggoda itu, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae seraya menyeringai mesum.

"Jika memang kau ingin menuntaskannya sendiri, kenapa tidak kau kunci pintunya? Bagaimana kalau yang mendengar suara mu yang indah itu bukan aku?" lanjut Donghae.

"Hae.. keluarlah!" pinta Eunhyuk. Tapi sepertinya Donghae sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, ia perlahan-lahan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk menuntaskannya, Hyukkie." Ujar Donghae, memberikan pandangan seduktif seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak Hae… sekarang kau keluar saja." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" tanya Donghae dengan nada menggoda. Eunhyuk sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena saat ini dia sudah terpojok.

Donghae langsung mencium bibir Eunhyuk yang begitu menggoda itu. Dilumatnya ganas bibir kemerahan milik kekasihnya itu. Menjilatnya sesekali membuat Eunhyuk mendesah. Ia masukkan lidahnya disela lumatan-lumatan itu. Menekan-nekan lidah Eunhyuk agar tidak bergerak. Menjelajahi setiap inci goa hangat itu. Manis, itulah pikiran Donghae saat ini.

Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, ia remas kejantanan Eunhyuk yang memang sudah menengang dari tadi. Dipijatnya perlahan membuat Eunhyuk mendesah di sela-sela ciuman panasnya.

"Mmmpphhh….hhhhhnnnnn…"

Ciuman Donghae perlahan turun ke leher Eunhyuk. Dihisapnya kemudian dijilatnya berkali-kali lekukan leher Eunhyuk sehingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan yang sangat kentara. Begitupun seterusnya ia lakukan di sekitar leher Eunhyuk. Di buatnya tanda yang sama di sekitar leher Eunhyuk. Tanganya pun tidak berhenti dari aktifitas sebelumnya, yaitu memanjakan batang kejantanan kekasihnya.

"Ahhhh….aaahhhhh…. hhaaeee..aakkuuuhhh..maaauuu…..aaaakkkhhhhhh…." Eunhyuk pun mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan putih kental mengucur deras membasahi tangan Donghae, dengan senang hati ia pun menjilati jari-jarinya yang basah dan lengket karena cairan yang di keluarkan Eunhyuk.

"Emmm…manis… sama seperti dirimu…" ujar Donghae. "Begini kau bilang tidak butuh bantuan ku?" lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk terengah-engah, merasakan puncak kenikmatannya. Hal itu membuat Donghae tidak tahan, melihat Eunhyuk yang terengah-engah dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan sedikit bengkak dan juga mukanya yang memerah, begitu sangat menggiurkan.

Eunhyuk yang terkejut saat Donghae membuka celananya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang berukuran lebih besar dari milik Eunhyuk itu langsung beetanya, "A-apa yang kau…akkkhhh.."

Donghae tidak mengiraukan pertanyaan Eunhyuk, tetapi ia malah menaikkan kaki kanan Eunhyuk ke pinggulnya kemudian bersiap memasukinya. Langsung saja Donghae melepaskan celana panjangnya beserta boxernya dan menyiapkan kejantanannya yang memang sudanh menegang di depan hole Eunhyuk. Sepertinya Donghae sudah di pengaruhi oleh nafsu, sampai-sampai jeritan-jerian Eunhyuk sudah tidak ia hiraukan lagi.

"Hentikan…hae..ahkkk.." jerit Eunhyuk saat ia merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya seperti dirobek paksa oleh sesuatu yang besar, keras, dan tumpul. Rasa sakit inilah yang membuat Eunhyuk takut melakukannya. Rasanya panas, seperti terbakar.

Tapi Donghae tetap memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit Eunhyuk, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan jeritan kesakitan kekasihnya itu.

"Hae..sak-kitthh.. arrggg…" Eunhyuk menjerit kesakitan. Airmata pun akhirnya mengalir. Eunhyuk menangis karena menahn rasa sakit yang amat sangat di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

Donghae masih saja berusaha memasukkan miliknya yang besar itu kedalam hole Eunhyuk, sampai ia sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang menangis menahan sakit karena akibatnya.

"Hyukkie… kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Sakit..Hae..hiks.." isak Eunhyuk, airmatanya semakin deras mengalir di pipinya yang putih itu.

Donghae merasa bersalah, ia keluarkan miliknya dari lubang Eunhyuk secara perlahan, "Mianhae, chagiya… aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu.." ujar Donghae, mengusap air mata Eunhyuk yang dengan ibu jarinya lembut.

"Hiks… Hiks… a-aku takut…" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Mianhae, chagi… aku yang bersalah. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukannya .Maafkan aku, Hyukkie…" kata Donghae seraya memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang sedikit gemetar.

Hanya kata-kata maaflah yang bisa Donghae ucapkan kini, ia takut kalau kekasihnya itu akan membencinya. Tapi, ia sadar jika Eunhyuk nantinya akan membencinya ia akan pasrah karena itu semua adalah kesalahannya.

Donghae terus memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan erat, berharap dengan begitu kekasihnya itu akan tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. Saat dirasa Eunhyuk sudah mulai tenang, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kekasihnya itu lekat. Ia mengurung wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menatap mata sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku ya, Hyukkie…" ujar Donghae dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Aku janji mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi, aku tidak akan membuatmu ketakutan lagi, Hyukkie.." lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae dalam, tersirat rasa bersalah dan penyesalan dari mata tersebut. Melihat itu, membuat Eunhyuk juga merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti ini. Bukannya ia mencintai Donghae, tapi kenapa ia ragu. Kenapa ia kalah akan rasa takutnya.

"Mian, Hae…" ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum lembut, "Gwenchana Hyukiie.. sekarang kau berpakaianlah. Aku akan keluar.." kata Donghae kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan ada yang mengenggam tangannya erat. Donghae berbalik, terlihat Eunhyuk sedang memegang tangannya erat sambil menunduk.

"Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini, Hae. Sebelumnya aku tidak mau melakukannya itu karena aku takut. Tapi aku sadar, saat ini akulah yang salah." Ucap Eunhyuk, ia menunduk dan dapat terlihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti maksud Eunhyuk. "Apa maksudmu, Hyukiie?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yakin, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa saat ini wajahnya terlihat sangat memerah, "Aku ingin kita mencobanya lagi, Hae."

"Aku ingin kaulah yang menyentuhku, karena aku mencintaimu Donghae." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"A-apa kau yakin Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil, "Ne." jawab Eunhyuk singkat dengan wajah yang memerah.

Donghae tersenyum, kemudia menarik tubuh Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya, "Saranghae, Hyukkie. Jeongmal saranghae." Bisik Donghae lembut.

Eunhyukpun membalas pelukan Donghae, "Nado… nado saranghae…" balas Eunhyuk tersenyum.

Donghae mulai melepas pelukannya seraya memeganng tangan Eunhyuk. Di tatapnya mata kekasihnya itu, perlahan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk. Seolah mengerti maksudnya, Eunhyukpun memejamkan matanya.

Kedua bibir itupun akhirnya bertemu, awalnya di lakukan dengan penuh perasaan dan cinta. Namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah jadi penuh nafsu. Hisap, jilat, kulum, bahkan saling menelan saliva dari masing-masing pasangan.

Desahanpun keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk saat ciuman Donghae kini berpindah ke lehernya yang sudah dihiasi oleh bercak-bercak kemerahan dari permainan Donghae sebelumnya.

"Unnhhh… nggghhh…aaah.." desah Eunhyuk, tangannyapun kini meremas rambut Donghae karena ia tidak tahan akan sentuhan-sentuhan Donghae pada tubuhnya.

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya di leher Eunhyuk, kemudian menatap wajah sang kekasih yang sudah sangat memerah karena aksinya tadi.

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkannya, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae memastikan lagi. Ia tidak mau berbuat kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk pasti, "Iya, Hae. Aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum lembut, kemudian mencium puncak kepala Eunhyuk. "Kau yang memintanya, Hyukkie. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku jika nantinya aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Aku milikmu seutuhnya, Hae." Ujar Eunhyuk kemudian mencium bibir Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum didalam ciumannya. Kemudian Donghae membalas ciuman Eunhyuk kasar. Dilumatnya bibir Eunhyuk. Menyesap rasa manis yang ada di mulut Eunhyuk.

"Enngg…..hhmmmppp…." desah Eunhyuk didalam ciuman panas Donghae.

Perlahan-lahan ciuman Donghae turun ke kedagu Eunhyuk, ke lehernya, kemudian sampailah ia di dada bidang milik Donghae. Diciuminya dada Eunhyuk dangan penuh nafsu, dihisapnya nipple kanan Eunhyuk kuat, sesekali ia mainkan nipple yang sudah mengeras itu dengan lidahnya. Nipple kiri Eunhyukpun tidak dianggurkan begitu saja oleh Donghae, tangannya memanjakan nipple kiri Eunhyuk. Dipilinnya nipple kiri Eunhyuk, kemudian ia cubit kecil sehingga membuat Eunhyuk mendesah keras.

"Stop, Hae…" Namun tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Wae, chagi?" tanya Donghae.

"Hm… aku tidak ingin melakukannya…disini, Hae." Ujar Eunhyuk malu-malu.

Donghae tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Donghae pun langsung menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal style. Kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Donghae membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk yang memang sudah tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun di atas kasur dengan lembut. Donghae menatap tubuh indah kekasihnya itu. Sungguh tubuh yang dapat menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya.

Merasa Donghae menatap tubuhnya, Eunhyukpun merasa malu. Walaupun ia ingin hanya Donghae yang melihatnya seperti ini, tetap saja ia merasa malu. "Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, Hae…" ujar Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Donghae terkekeh, "Kenapa? Kau malu?" tanya Donghae menggoda.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Donghae menyerang bibir ranum Eunhyuk yang sudah sedikit bengkak. Ia kulum bibir menggoda itu dengan kuat, Eunhyuk pun memebalas ciuman panas tersebut. Saling melumat, menekan saliva masing-masing pasangan.

Menyadari Eunhyuk mulai kehabisan nafas, Donghae melepaskan pautan bibirnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Donghae kini menyerang dada Eunhyuk yang cukup bidang tersebut. Dikulumnya nipple merah muda Eunhyuk, yang sebelumnya ia permainkan nipple itu dengan lidahnya. Nipple sebelahnya pun tidak luput dari perhatian Donghae, ia mainkan nipple itu dengan memilinnya, sesekali ia cubit dan tarik.

"Ahhh….aahhhhnnn…eenngghhh…."

Kini Donghae berpindah ke perut Eunhyuk, dijilatinya abs Eunhyuk dengan seduktif. Donghae berhenti di pusar Eunhyuk, memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di pusar tersebut. Membuat Eunhyuk kegelian.

"Ahhh… Hae.. jangan meng..ahhh..goda…khhuuuuhhh…."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar erangan Eunhyuk itu. Membuat ia bertambah semangat untuk mengerjai tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Akhirnya, sampailah Donghae pada sesuatu yang sudah menegang di antara kedua kaki Eunhyuk itu. Ia genggam pelan kejantanan Eunhyuk, kemudian ia jilati kepala kejantanan itu yang terlihat mengkilap karena cairan yang keluar di ujungnya.

Donghae tidak langsung memasukkan junior Eunhyuk ke mulutnya, ia hanya menjilatinya secara melingkar.

"Enngghhh…masshhh..ssuukkannn Hae… akkhhuuu sudaahhh tidak taahhhaann…." Pinta Eunhyuk tidak sabar.

"Ah.. ternyata kau sudah tidak sabaran ya, chagi…" goda Donghae.

Donghae pun langsung memasukkan kajantanan Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah. Menghisapnya kuat, memainkan lidahnya didalam.

"Ahhh….ahhhnnn…"

Donghae mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengocok kejantanan Eunhyuk dengan mulutnya.

"Ahhhh….ennngghhh…aaakkhhh…."

Desahan-desahan erotis Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae semakin horny. Ia percepat kocokannya, sesekali ia gigit kecil kejantanan Eunhyuk. Tangan Donghae pun tidak tinggal diam, ia mainkan twinball milik Eunhyuk dan tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk memelintir nipple Eunhyuk.

Mendapatkan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi membuat Eunhyuk menggelijang keenakkan di bawah Donghae. Sampai ia merasa kejantanannya mulai berkedut-kedut. Menandakan ia akan klimaks.

Donghae pun merasakan kejantanan Eunhyuk yang berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutnya. Semakin cepat ia mengocok kejantanan Eunhyuk. Sampai akhirnya Eunhyukpun sampai puncaknya.

"Ahhh…Hae..akhhuu maauuu…aagghhh…" tubuh Eunhyuk mengejang seketika saat telah mencapai puncaknya.

Cairan putih kentalpun keluar dari kejantanan Eunhyuk, memenuhi mulut Donghae. Dengan senang hati Donghae menelan cairan tersebut sampai tidak tersisa.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk membalik tubuh Donghae, kini Donghaelah yang berada di bawah Eunhyuk.

"Kau curang ya… aku sudah telanjang begini. Sedangkan kau… masih memakai bajumu lengkap." Ujar Eunhyuk tepat di telinga Donghae, membuatnya geli.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membukanya.." kata Donghae seraya meremas pantat Eunhyuk yang kenyal itu.

"Akkhh… kau benar-benar nakal, Hae.."

Eunhyukpun memulai aksinya. Ia jilat telingah Donghae dengan gerakan seduktif. Di kelilinginya perpotongan telinga Donghae dengan lidahnya yang basah itu. Membuat telinga Donghae basah karena air liurnya.

Eunhyuk menyerang bibir Donghae yang terbuka sedikit itu. Dilumatnya ganas. Saling beradu lidah pun terjadi, membuat saliva-saliva keluar di ujur bibir mereka.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pagutan kedua bibir tersebut, membuat benang saliva diantara keduanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum menggoda pada Donghae, kemudian tangan-tangannya menelusuri dada bidang Donghae. Membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Donghae dengan gerakan seduktif.

Sampai pada akhirnya, terbukalah semua kancing kemeja Donghae. Memperlihatkan dada bidang miliknya. Eunhyukpun langsung menyerang dada bidang Donghae tersebut. Dijilatinya dengan lidahnya itu, mencari sesuatu yang menonjol disana. Mengulumnya, bahkan mengigitnya. Ia ingin membalas perlakuan Donghae terhadapnya tadi.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya agar ia tidak mendesah atas perbuatan Eunhyuk padanya. Tangan Eunhyuk mulai beralih ke sesuatu yang mengeras dan masih terhalang celana di bawah sana.

Perlahan ia buka resleting celana Donghae, kemudian ia lepas celana Donghae beserta boxernya. Terbebaslah sudah kejantanan Donghae yang berukuran lebih besar dari milik Eunhyuk itu.

Di remas-remas kejantanan Donghae dengan agak kuat dan dengan tempo yang cukup kuat. "Ahh…sshh.." desahan Donghae pun akhirnya terdengar.

Eunhyuk tersenyum di sela-sela kulumannya pada nipple Donghae. Kemudian menyudahi aktifitasnya di daerah dada Donghae. Perhatiannya kini sudah beralih ke sesuatu yang sedari tadi diremasnya.

Dikecupnya ujung kejantanan Donghae. Dijilatnya secara perlahan ujung kejantanan itu, kemudian jilatannya turun secara perlahan ke arah twinball Donghae. Kemudian, Eunhyuk memasukkan kejantanan Donghae ke dalam mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit, mengulumnya dengan tempo pelan sambil sesekali menggigitnya.

Donghae hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Donghae tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya ini sangat mahir dalam memuaskannya. Merasa akan mencapai puncaknya, Donghae segera menarik kejantanannya dari mulut Eunhyuk. Membuat kekasihnya itu merengut kecewa.

"Stop, Hyukkie.." ujar Donghae. "Aku mau mengeluarkannya di dalammu.." lanjutnya.

Langsung saja, Donghae membalikkan posisi mereka. Dan kembali seperti awal tadi, Donghae kini berada di atas Eunhyuk. Dilumatnya bibir Eunhyuk dengan ganas. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat milik kekasihnya itu. mengeksploitasi seluruh goa hangat dan basah itu dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Donghae secara perlahan turun kearah hole Eunhyuk. Mengelus-elus sekitar lubang kenikmatan milik kekasihnya terlebih dahulu, dan hal itu membuat Eunhyuk mengerang disela-sela pagutan bibir mereka.

"Enngghhh…mmmhhhppp…."

Donghae memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam hole milik Eunhyuk secara perlahan, berusaha bersikap lembut pada kekasihnya itu. Merasa Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak terganggu atas aksinya didalam holenya itu, ia pun memasukkan satu jarinya lagi kedalam hole gerakan in-out dengan tempo yang teratur.

"Ahhhh….aakkhhhh…eenngggghhhh…." desah Eunhyuk, setelah melepaskan ciuman panasnya dengan Donghae.

Donghae pun memasukkan satu jarinya lagi. Kini tiga jari Donghae sudah berada didalam hole Eunhyuk. Membuat gerakan memutar bermaksud untuk melonggarkan lubang sempit Eunhyuk. Setelah itu, ia menggerakkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk berusaha untuk menemukan titik kenikmatan Eunhyuk.

"Akkhhhh….ssshhhh…di sitthhuuuu….aahhhnnnnn…engggnnnhhhhh…." desah Eunhyuk setelah Donghae menemukan titik sensitifnya yang terdalam.

Donghae pun berkali-kali menyentuh titik tersebut, gerakan in-out jari-jarinya pun semakin cepat, membuat Eunhyuk mendesah tidak karuan.

"Uhh...ahh...emghh..Haee...ahh...ah...a-akuhh sud-dah..ahh..tiidakkkhh...ukhh..ahh...emngghh.." racau Eunhyuk saat ia merasa akan klimaks. Menyadari hal itu, Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya. Mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Eunhyuk.

"Akkhhhh… Hae…ke-kenaphha ber-henttiii…" protes Eunhyuk masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia merasa tersiksa karena hasratnya tidak bisa keluar.

"Sabar, chagi.." Donghae kembali mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sebentar. Kemudian mengelus lembut pipi Eunhyuk yang sudah memerah itu.

"Aku lakukan sekarang ya, Hyukkie." ujar Donghae meminta izin.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, "Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, Hae.."

"Jika terasa sakit katankanlah…." kata Donghae, kemudian Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Donghae.

Donghae memulainya dengan melumat bibir Eunhyuk, membuat agar rasa sakit yang nantinya akan dirasakan Eunhyuk sedikit teralihkan. Donghae menyiapkan kenjantannya di depan lubang Eunhyuk dan mulai menerobos masuk dengan perlahan diselingi rintihan kesakitan Eunhyuk. Cukup sulit untuk masuk rupanya walau tadi sudah melakukan ritual 'pelonggaran'.

"Enngghhhh…." Eunhyuk merintih kesakitan disela-sela pagutan bibir mereka. Saking sakitnya yang teramat, Eunhyuk sampai mencakar bahu Donghae dengan sekuat-kuatnya.

Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuk mencakar bahunya, sedangkan ia terus berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Eunhyuk. Sampai akhirnya.

JLEBB

Tertanamlah dengan sempurna kejantanan Donghae didalam lubang Eunhyuk. Donghae melapaskan ciumannya kemudian menatap wajah kekasihnya yang memerah. Mendiamkan kejantanannya didalam lubang Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk terbiasa dengan keberadaan kejantanan Donghae didalamnya.

Mata Eunhyuk masih terpejam erat. Terlihat disudut matanya keluar butiran-butiran bening. Donghae menyeka butiran bening itu dengan ibu jarinya. Membuat Eunhyuk membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie…" ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian menggeleng perlahan, "Gwenchana, Hae…"

"Apa sakit? Kalau memang ini terlalu sakit buatmu, kita hentikan saja.." ujar Donghae. Walaupun hal itu cukup sulit baginya, karena saat ini kejantanannya seperti dijepit oleh dinding lubang Eunhyuk membuat ia ingin menggerakan kejantanannya itu. Tapi, jika hal itu membuat kekasihnya sakit. Ia akan menghentikannya.

"Aniyo, Hae.. aku tidak ingin berhenti." Ujar Eunhyuk. "Bergeraklah.." lanjutnya. Setelah ia terbiasa dengan keberadaan kejantanan Donghae didalamnya.

Secara perlahan Donghae menarik kejantanannya hingga tersisa kepala kejantanannya yang berada didalam lubang Eunhyuk. Kemudia memasukkan kembali dengan satu hentakan. Begitupun seterusnya dengan tempo yang teratur. Awalnya hal itu terasa sakit untuk Eunhyuk, tapi lama-kelamaaan hal itu menjadi sangat nikmat. Rintihan-rintihan yang tadinya keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk, kini berubah menjadi desahan-desahan kenikmatan.

"Ahhhnnn…aaahhhhh…eenngghhh…aaahhhh…"

"ssshhh…Hyukkie..kau sempit sekali.."

Tangan Donghae pun tidak menganggur. Ia remas kejantanan Eunhyuk kemudian mengocoknya sesuai ritme genjotannya pada lubang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa mendesah karena merasakan kenikamatan bertubi-tubi yang diberikan Donghae.

"Ahhhhnnnn…le-bih ce-paatthhhh..Hae..ahhhh…mmm…" racau Eunhyuk yang kini meminta Donghae mempercepat tempo genjotannya.

Donghae menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu. Ia pun mempercepat genjotannya. Berkali-kali menyentuh sweet spot Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk semakin mendesah tidak karuan.

"Ahhhh….akuuhhhh….maaauuu….kee-luuaar..enggghhh…" desah Eunhyuk saat ia merasa akan klimaks.

"sshhh….kita keluarkan bersama, chagi.." ujar Donghae merasa ia pun akan mencapai puncaknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Eunhyuk dan Donghae sama-sama mencapai puncaknya. Eunhyuk mengeluarkan cairannya membasahi perut Donghae dan perutnya sendiri. Sedangkan Donghae mengelurakan cairannya yang banyak didalam hole Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merasakan sensasi yang tidak seperti biasanya saat cairan Donghae masuk. Eunhyuk merasa hal ini sungguh nikmat?

Donghae akhirnya ambruk disebelah Eunhyuk tanpa mengeluarkan kesejatiannya dari lubang Eunhyuk. Keduanya telah mencapai batasnya. Nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"Gomawo, chagi.." ujar Donghae seraya mengusap lembut pipi Eunhyuk. Menyingkirkan poni yang mengahalangi wajah kekasihnya itu.

Eunhyuk menoleh kemudian tersenyum lembut, "Saranghae, Hae…"

"Nado saranghae.." kata Donghae kemudian mencium kening Eunhyuk penuh cinta. Kemudian mengecup bibir ranum Eunhyuk.

"Kau tau kenapa awalnya aku takut melakukannya, Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae.

Saat itu Donghae sedang memejamkan matanya, mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk ia pun membuka matanya. Menatap sang kekasih yang kini memandangnya.

"Aku takut, Hae. Karena awalnya aku berpikir rasanya pasti akan sakit. Makanya aku selalu menolak jika kau menginginkannya." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut, "Tapi, setelah kau merasakannya apa sakit?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Ne, tapi hanya sebentar. Setelah itu, rasanya sungguh nikmat." Jawabnya malu-malu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada bidang Eunhyuk.

Melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang begitu lucu, membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa, Hae.." tanya Eunhyuk, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya, kau begitu lucu chagi…" jawab Donghae kemudian mencubit hidung mancung Eunhyuk gemas.

Setelah itu Donghae memejamkan matanya kembali, sepertinya ia sedikit lelah dengan aktifitasnya tadi bersama Eunhyuk.

"Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk.

"Ne chagi.. " sahut Donghae tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Aku ingin lagi.." kata Eunhyuk malu-malu. Terdapat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Maksud mu apa, chagi.." tanya Donghae tidak mengerti. Menatap sang kekasih dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya sekali lagi, Hae… aku baru tau kalau rasanya senikmat ini.." jawab Eunhyuk seraya menatap Donghae dengan pandangan memohon.

Donghae sontak membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Eunhyuk memintanya lagi. Kemudian Donghae tersenyum dan akhirnya berkata, "As you wish, baby.."

Akhirnya, suara desahan-desahan yang erotis kembali terdengar dari kamar tersebut. Alunan merdu bagi dua namja yang sedang berbagi kehangatan itu. Dan ,sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang buat dua sejoli yang baru saja merasakan indahnya surga dunia.

**THE END**

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Annyeong…^o^/

Ini adalah fic NC pertama ku. Dan saya nulis fic ini karena dipaksa..*ngelirik Liappe*

Jadi mian kalo kga bagus, atau kurang HOT atau malah kga HOT sama sekali… karena saya emang kga bisa nulis fic NC..*pundung* =="

Saya sampe pingsan berkali-kali waktu nulis fic ini..*plaak* untung ada siwon oppa...*plakplakplak*

Baiklah, hanya segitu saja… karena saya tidak tau harus bicara apalagi…

Nih Liappe, udah qw buatkan Fic reqsan mu..*templokin fic ke muka Liappe* hohoho..

Mohon ripiunya ya readers…

gomawo…^^


End file.
